Nine While Nine
by Miss W D Halliwell
Summary: [AU][MPREG][Slight OOC] A strange ball of materia is given to Cloud, Reno has vanished, Sephiroth's return is iminant and things get even more twisted... Based on ADVENT CHILDREN events. Rated T for later events.
1. Prologue

I just watched Advent Children and this had to happen or I would die. I dont wanna disturb anyone but there is going to be a helluva lot of drama, suspence and pregnant men. Yes, I did say MEN. Three of them in fact. Come on. Reno's a darling... but thats all you're getting! Hahahahahahaha! Have fun! 

Disclaimer: Dont own any of the characters, blah blah, dont own the title its a Sisters of Mercy song, blah blah blah, i think we're done here ;)

* * *

NINE WHILE NINE

* * *

Prologue - The Beginning

* * *

"You need to be careful with this. I has been untouched until now, its power unknown. But it is feared, by some, that with talk of Seperoth's rising by way of Kadaj and his gang, it may fall into the wrong hands." Vincent Valentine spoke flatly as he place a ball of deep blue, shining materia into Cloud Strife's hands. Cloud regarded the ball curiously.

"So why should I take it? If it's such a rare and unknown power then why does anyone think that I can preotect it? What's to say I won't be the one to abuse it?"

Vincent's eyes seemed to darken and the tone of his voice dropped. "You are trusted, Cloud. I am deeply sure that you would not betray such trust."

It was much less a statement than a question. Cloud sighed deeply. "Fine I'll take it." He spat and turned away, sliding the object into his pocket as he mounted his bike. Vincent just stood and watched wordlessly as Cloud rode away.

"I hope he has the strength to fight the temptation..."


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Yay! I got some reviews on it! This story was only gonna be about 10 chapters long but I sat down the morning and drafted out chapters 11, 12 and 13! I have nearly finished writing it (I have been doing it at work whistles) so you are garrenteed at least all of it and a bit more! I rule. Visit my fan site to make requests!

* * *

NINE WHILE NINE

* * *

Chapter One The Final Battle

* * *

Cloud regarded the small glowing orb in the palm of his hand. Such a small thing that held so much mystery. That could have the power to save or destroy them all. A war was coming. Was this the wepon that would help him win this was alone as he intended?

He took a deep breath and closed his hand around the materia, taking it into himself. He paused. He felt no different. He only hoped that when the time came this would not have been a waste of time.

"Shouldn't you be doing something more productive than sitting on your ass?" reno spoke from the doorway, a smarmy smile cossing his face as Cloud features darkened angrily.

Could got up and stormed toward the door, pushing Reno aside. "Shouldn't you be out getting a life?" He spat spitfully as he ran down the stairs. Reno stood for a moment and stared after Cloud. It had felt as if a shock had been sent through his shoulder. He looked down at Cloud as he stepped out of the door. Whisps of blue smoke drifted from his figertips and vanished. the door slammed shut behind him.

"That boy needs to get laid."

* * *

**"Good to see you again... Cloud."**

* * *

"Wake up... Cloud."

Cloud's eyes fluttered and opened, but he was far from being awake. His whole body ached, his head worst of all. It had been two days since his defete of Sephiroth, but the anger and fear he had felt then still filled him - topped with a constant, all over pain.

"Cloud, you can't carry on like this. You need to see someone about it, you shouldn't still be felling this way." Tifa spoke quietly, placing a comforting and almost maternal hand on his arm.

Cloud raised his hand to his head. It hurt so much he thought it might split in two, and the anger plagued him to a point that he feared for Tifa's safety in his presence.

"Who or what is it that's making you so angry?" Tifa asked, a slight irritation at Cloud's on going silence.

Cloud sat bolt upright and for a moment his mind became clear. It wasn't the anger of pain liguring from the last battle, it was being created by something, and he was almost certain he know what that was. "I need to find Vincent."


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Bet you're all getting into this now! There's going to be a bit of a showdown now, and the next chapter will be when the real drama starts happening.

* * *

NINE WHILE NINE

* * *

Chapter 2 - Who?

* * *

"What the hell is going on Vincent? What did that materia do to me?" Cloud yelled.

"I told you not to use it, you betrayed that trust, and everything that followed was your own doing. You accepted that when you accepted that materia, and I will take no responsability for it."

"You're not answering my questions Valentine!" Cloud shouted again, throwing out a hand to catch the vampires collar, but Vincent stepped back, careful to avoid touching any part of the outreached hand.

"This materia does nothing to you, only to the people you touch. Who? Who have you touched since taking it into yourself?"

"Tifa..." Cloud uttered, panic gripping his throat as the name passed over his lips.

"No. Tifa is immune to such a touch. Allow me to expain a little better the nature of this materia..." His voice darked further. "That materia was not the only one of its kind. It was the last remaining of three. OneI took into myself, knowing that the vampire blood within my veins would be enough to destroy it, the way they all should have been destroyed but my body was not strog enough for them all. The second was taken by Shinra, with the intention of using it as a wepon. The third fell into the hands of the enemy - Seperoth."

"What does it do?"

"Seperoth took three soldiers. And with a mear touch he sealed their death sentance as well as securing his legacy. Those three soldiers, male though they were, became, if you will, mothers to Kadaj, Yazzu and Loz, each of them loosing their life in the process. The materia not only does this but speeds the process to just nine days. You laid hands of Kadaj and Seperoth in battle, but with the death of Kadaj came the death of Seperoth and thus this materia will cause them no burden."

"Then why? Why do I feel so much anger, so much pain?"

"You much have laid hands on another, someone that is feeling these emotions, and while you are separated you share them. So now I must ask you again. Have you touched any other?"

"I don't think s..." Clouds heart stopped, as did his words. His chest tightened. "Oh no..."

"Who?" Vincent asked firmly.

"I pushed him out of the way..." Cloud muttered, raising a hand to cover his face, sighing deeply as the realization sunk in.

"WHO?" Vincent demanded, a little more violently this time.

"He isn't dead, he isn't captured... he's on the run, he's trying to get away from everyone so that no one would know! It's been four days... only five to go... we need to find him."

Vincent advanced on Cloud and stood between him and his motorbike. His voice dropped to a deathly whisper that could have killed had that been the intention. "Who was it that you touched?"

Cloud stared fearfully at Vincent. "Reno."


End file.
